Let's Do The Time Warp Again
by Drawn To Those That Never Yawn
Summary: Basically a shuffle of many, many, so very many unfinished plots that could've been useful. Posting them here in case anyone needs/wants them. May include alternate universes and Dalton!verse. Also drunks.
1. Forget your troubles, come on get happy

"**Plot": Margarette… err… Mack, undergoes some changes and is forced to move to another school. Did I forget to mention s/he can see how a person dies?**

**Dalton!Verse, pre-Klaine, AU-ish. Supernatural. ****Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

**

Everywhere she looked, there wasn't anything she wanted to see at all. Bloody images, sounds of cars crashing, of high-pitched screams, there was just too much for one human like her to take.

"Excuse me," a feminine voice brought her out of her nightmarish visions.

_"Kurt Hummel-Anderson, elite fashion designer, dead at 47."_

_Blinding lights were all she saw, and the clicking off of flashes of cameras were all she heard. Though it did not include the extreme amount of mumbled voices, ranging from whispered to shouting, and muffled sirens._

_There was a crime scene, a porcelain figure that didn't look as if it lived and breathed was bent at an awkward angle on the luxurious bed sheets. The glass windows were shattered and the person's blood was splattered over the stark white that was his skin._

"Are you ok?" he asked. She closed her eyes, let go of a breath, and nodded.

"I'm alright," her eyes almost widened at her masculine voice, and then she was reminded again of her… er… odd changes.

"I'm-" he started, but she cut him off.

"You're Kurt Hummel, famo-" she cut herself off this time, immediately shaking his offered hand. He raised his eyebrow, but she gave him a shaky smile.

"Sorry, I'm new here," she whispered, so as to not utter anything that she shouldn't have.

"I've heard," he replied, giving her an understanding smile. Now he didn't focus his eyesight on her, as he waved someone else over.

"Hey, Blaine!" he called over the 'Blaine' person. Her curiosity broke her willpower as she turned around.

_"Sir Anderson, Mr. Hummel has been found… dead," a replayed message from a telephone went on ad infinitum, and then her vision range widened._

_The room was large, and one wall was only glass windows, showing off the expansive sky of blue and white. However, the scene took a turn for the worse as the man named Blaine was shown._

_A thick rope was tied on to a man's tan neck, and it seemed to be hanging on a broken light bulb. The strong face was bloodied, and she saw glass embedded on the skin._

"Suicide," she breathed, returning back again to the real world. Blaine's brow furrowed, but shook off the bordering-on-paranoid thoughts his mind was conjuring.

"Mack," Kurt called her - his - name. "This is Blaine, the prefect for the Windsor house."

"Pleasure," she said, shaking the tan boy's hand.

_This is going to be a long day._


	2. Hush, hush the world is quiet

"**Plot": In which 'New Directions' is an undercover name for the group of an unlikely team of spies. Adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

**

"What are they doing?" Rachel Barbra Berry muttered to herself, as she adjusted the settings on the headphones she was wearing. As look-out, she was supposed to be aware of every single thing that happens in every square inch in their mission, but right now the equipment was not being cooperative as it should. She muttered angrily, now just trying to strain her ears to discern the mumbled sounds.

"Maybe you should-" Artie reached the large knob, but she slapped it off.

"Uh, uh, uh, the equipment's already at its maximum, we don't need an excuse to have another debt to my parents for ruined gadgets, _again_," she gave the disabled a pointed look. He just shrugged.

"Hey, what's happening over there?" she heard, then her eyes went wide.

"Quick, hide!" she said quickly, putting away the large headphones and slamming the suitcase-like dashboard. Artie nodded, now moving his wheelchair so that it blocked the silver bag. It was hidden in record time, 2 seconds, as the door opened.

"Hello, Coach Sylvester," she gave the masculine woman a signature Rachel Berry smile.

"What are you doing in the closet, Barbara?" Sue then looked at Artie. "Wheels?"

"Uhm…" Rachel looked at him, who then looked at Coach Sylvester.

"We got locked in by a few of the bullies, ma'am," he said. Sue raised an eyebrow at their hesitant explanation.

"Alright, out!" she said, and the two hurriedly exited the door. Sue looked inside the closed, and let out a sigh of relief. "No one found my Madonna CDs," she said, then slammed the closet shut.

"That was close," Rachel whispered, struggling with the heavy load. "Here, let me," Artie offered, and she gently lowered the equipment on his lap. A sudden beeping noise filled their ears, which signaled that someone was calling.

"Rachel Berry speaking," she said.

"Who dis be?" Artie answered, the same time as her.

"Guys!" the relieved voice of Kurt Hummel replied. "Found out anything yet?"

Rachel pushed Artie through the staring crowds, so as to not seem like they weren't doing much else. "No, not yet," she said.

"Sound equipment was being crud," Artie explained. They could feel Kurt roll his eyes, then Kurt's tone became excited.

"Well, I found out something about-" the statement was interrupted by a loud splash, and they were now blinded by red and blue corn syrup.

"Nerds," the bullies said.


	3. Don't you want me, baby?

_"**Plot": In which drunk!Blaine has side effects, and Kurt (and the rest of the glee girls) likes what he sees.**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

**  
_

_Although 'heavily intoxicated', Blaine was still as sober as a man who passed his driving exam. However, his drunken self wasn't just going to lie down in a fight. Especially when the bottle landed on him. Whoops and catcalls were heard all around._

_"Blaine Warbler," Rachel pulled his collar closer to her. "I am going to rock your world."_

_How about no? __The common sense part of his brain said._

_C'mon dude, live a little! __The intoxicated part slurred back._

_I. said. no._

He was having an eternal battle with himself that seemed to last for hours, but in reality only lasted a few seconds. He felt the air escape from his head, then there was a sudden blackness.

"Whoa," most of the girls in the room said. Blaine rubbed his eyes. When he opened them he saw… himself. He brushed off imaginary dirt on his clothes and stood up.

"Guys, this is Darren. My, uh, drunk doppelganger," mentioned clone was now looking at Rachel's lips hungrily. Rachel nodded and he lunged. The noise increased threefold. Blaine moved to where Kurt was sitting.

"Did I mention he was undeniably straight?" he whispered to the fashionista's ear. Kurt made no sound, and that made Blaine grin.


	4. I am his first evil exboyfriend!

"**Plot":** **That awkward moment when you and your boyfriend have to face each other's exes,**_**at the same time**_**. (Especially when you or him haven't had any exes to start with!)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

**  


"KURT HUMMEL!" a voice bellowed from above. Said warbler looked up, and saw a man outfitted in black on the walls.

"Mike, how in the world did you end up there…?" he asked. The figure then suddenly disappeared, appearing again in front of him in a whirl of leaves.

"I am Mike Chang," the black mask disappeared. "And I am Blaine Anderson's first evil ex-boyfriend!"

—

"Brittany?" he looked at the innocent-looking cheerio in the middle of the crowd of children. She looked up from the rather colorful picture book and gave him a smile.

"Sorry, kids, Brittany's gots to go!" She said, and the children whined.

"You'll come back tom, tom, tom… the next day, right?" one of them asked. She laughed and nodded, and then the kids scattered to their playthings.

"Uhh…" he said, unable to think of a response to what he saw before. "You're Kurt's ex?"

"Yup!" She bounced on her feet. "Aaaalright," he said.

—

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Kurt groaned, surveying the empty room. A person stepped in, clad in the cheerio outfit.

"What's up, Ladyface?" Santana greeted the ex-cheerio. He raised his hands in the air in exasperation.

"…I'm not even going to ask," he said, dropping his messenger bag on the clean floor.

"Good, saves a lot of explaining for ass-kicking," the Latina said, doing a triple front flip.

"Oh it's on, bitch."

—

"When did Rachel start having telepathic powers…?" Kurt asked, as he watched in confusion and fear the scene that was unfolding between him and his… ex?

"Didn't you know?" Puck smirked, as Rachel gave Blaine another punch to the stomach. "Rachel's vegan."

"Wait!" Kurt shouted again, stopping the chaos temporarily as everyone looked at him.

"Blaine, WHEN exactly did you start dating Puck?"

"How-" he avoided a kick. "-the hell-" A pounding in his head. "-do you-" Another swift punch avoided. "-defeat a-" he backed up against the wall. "-psychic?"

He didn't have to ask anymore, when Rachel missed him (again) and hit a small box. A few coins scattered, and a shadowy version of a book was in the middle.

While she was distracted, Blaine scurried to pick up the book, for it only to disappear in the palm of his hand.

"You'll pay for that, Anderson!" she screamed, and she lunged for him. His vision faded to white.

The book appeared in the middle of the white space. Afraid that the female lead would show up again, he hurried to pick it up. It suddenly turned to dust and swirled in the air, and then he accidentally inhaled it.

**LEVEL UP!** The blue words appeared at the top of his head.

**Skills Gained:****  
**Occlumency

**_Occlumency_**_ is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them._

Suddenly, concrete walls grew from the sterile floor, and he could see Rachel appearing in the small cracks.


End file.
